rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: Redemption
The Amazing Race: Redemption is the first installment of the Amazing Race hosted by SamualDude, featuring 11 teams of 2 returning for another chance, traveling the world to win The Amazing Race and 1 million dollars. Production Development and Filming The season spanned 40,000 miles (64,000 kilometres) through 10 countries, across 5 different continents, with 1 new country visited. Cast Teams who returned for this race, placed from 2nd to 5th in their previous Race. Season 5 Colin & Christie - 2nd Place - Fell short of the finish line in Texas. Season 6 Adam & Rebecca - 3rd Place - Came in 3rd after missing their connecting flight in Tokyo. Season 11 Charla & Mirna - 3rd Place - Fell short in San Fransisco due to a bad taxi. Season 12 Nathan & Jennifer - 4th Place - Eliminated in Taiwan after arguing over transport. Season 19 Amani & Marcus - 3rd Place - Fell short in Atlanta after struggling with a flight simulator. Season 20 Bopper & Mark - 5th Place - Eliminated in India after Mark suffered heatstroke. Vanessa & Ralph - 4th Place - Elininated in Japan after Vanessa's ankle injury caught up to her. Season 21 Abbie & Ryan - 5th Place - Eliminated in the Netherlands after being U-Turned. Natalie & Nadiya - 4th Place - Eliminated in France after getting lost in search of the Pit Stop. Trey & Lexi - 3rd Place - Got stuck at the final challenge in New York City. Season 22 Joey & Meghan - 5th Place - Eliminated in Scotland after being U-Turned. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. NOTES: 1. Trey & Lexi elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 2. Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off Racers during that leg. Leg 1 - "Sunglasses are not conducive to fog" - Rebecca (Wellington, New Zealand) Leg 2 - "Don't be a Mallory; Only Mallory can pull off a Mallory" - Rebecca (Timaru, New Zealand) Leg 3 - "Now they have docks named after the American legal system?" - Marcus (Hobart, Australia) Leg 4 - Leg 5 - Leg 6 - Leg 7 - Leg 8 - Leg 9 - Leg 10 - Leg 11 - Leg 12 - Prizes #Two Express Passes. One must be given away before Leg 4, and Samsung Galaxy S3s for each team member. #The Salvage Pass. It can be used at the end of the 2nd leg to save a team from elimination or be used to enter an area with an HoO, 30 minutes before the other teams. #Guarenteed place on the first flight to the next destination. Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> New Zealand)' *New York City, New York (Belvedere Castle) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) *Wellington (Oriental Parade) *Wellington (Te Papa) *Wellington (Kelburn Park) *Wellington (Karori Wildlife Sanctuary) In the Race's first Roadblock, one team member had to search the floors of Te Papa for one of eleven clues, before they can continue on with the Race. In the second Roadblock of the Leg and Race, one team member had to succesfully kick 3 rugby footballs in the goal, in order to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams received a picture of a Kiwi and the city of Wellington which they had to identify, in order to receive their next clue. *Teams had to figure out that "Our Place" is referring to Te Papa, where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 2 (New Zealand)' * Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) to Timaru, New Zealand (Richard Pearse Airport) *Timaru (South Cantebury Museum) *Timaru (Phar Lap Raceway) *Pleasant Point (Saint Mary's Catherdal) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Railway Museum or Pleasant Point Golf Course) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Domain) *Pleasant Point (Richard Pearse Memorial) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to complete a lap of the Phar Lap Raceway on a horse in under 2 minutes. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Train or Golf. In Train, teams must take a ride on the Pleasant Point train, a historical attraction of the local line in South Canterbury and take a photo with 10 tourists with the 4 trains to receive their next clue. In Golf, each team member must successfully complete a par 3 hole of golf to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the South Cantebury Museum, teams received a Maori rock carving with their next clue engraved into it, directing them to the Phar Lap Raceway. 'Leg 3 (New Zealand -> Australia)' * Christchurch, New Zealand (Christchurch International Airport) to Hobart, Australia (Hobart International Airport) *Hobart (Wrest Point Hotel Casino - Onyx Bar) *Hobart (Moorilla Winery or Federation Concert Hall) *Hobart (Bellivere Oval) *Hobart (Consitution Docks) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Wine or Music. In Wine, teams travelled to the Moorilla Winery and search for their next clue amongst one hundred barrels. In Music, teams travelled to the Federation Concert Hall and had to listen to a fragment of a AC/DC song and then guess out of three options the correct name of the song. This will be repeated for three times. If they guessed wrong, they had to listen to the fragment again. In this leg's Roadblock one team member had to hit 3 balls to the boundary game in a game of cricket to receive their next clue ;Additional Tasks *Upon arrival in Hobart, teams had to deliver a toy koala to the Onyx Bar in the Wrest Point Hotel Casino, to receive their next clue. Upcoming Legs Leg 4: (Australia '-' Namibia) Leg 5: (Namibia '-' South Africa) Leg 6: ''(South Africa'') Leg 7: (South Africa - Italy) Leg 8: '('Italy ''- ''England) Leg 9: '('England - Wales) Leg 10: '('Wales - Taiwan) Leg 11: '('Taiwan - Philippines) Leg 12: '('Philippines '''- '''USA)